<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mine by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399671">mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling'>drabbling (Schadenfreudah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a family reunion, you see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura Amane was her name, once upon a time.</p><p>It was <em>her</em> name.</p><p>It was hers.</p><p>It was.</p><p>Was.</p><hr/><p>Bakura was the Thief King's name—or was it?</p><p>He'd claimed it as his own when he was young; stolen it, maybe, like everything else. But it felt like it belonged to him, wrapped around him like a comforting cloak, hiding his small body from view as everyone he ever knew got cut down, their bloody bodies tipped into the pot and boiled into gold.</p><p>Blood alchemy, sort of, if he knew what that was.</p><hr/><p>Bakura is Ryou's name, until a thief with a gilded tongue and honeyed words and a greedy mouth and hands takes it from him and wears it around his neck, each spoke digging into Ryou's heart like a death.</p><hr/><p>Now it's a pronged, disgusting thing full to the brim with drowning souls.</p><p>Bakura—Bakura—<em>Bakura</em>—</p><hr/><p>Ryou doesn't think he wants it anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>